Harry Potter and the Unexpected Blessings
by Brickgirl101
Summary: Takes place after Chap 24 of HBP. Ginny Falls pregnant, follow along with the trio plus 2 in an AU of the rest of the series... Sex, Violence, possible deaths M rating... ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

A/N: Hi Fanficioners so here I am again with another story that is stuck in my head. But this time it's Harry Potter. If you haven't noticed I changed my pen name. Now I know this story has been done but never to my liking or not finished… so decided to do it myself.

Disclaimer: I don't own HP! I don't even own this Idea since I didn't come up with it…. Just using it…

_Harry looked around; there was Ginny running toward him; she had a hard, blazing look in her face as she threw her arms around him. And without thinking, without planning it, without worrying about the fact that fifty people were watching, Harry kissed her._

_After several long moments — or it might have been half an hour — or possibly several sunlit days — they broke apart. The room had gone very quiet. Then several people wolf-whistled and there was an outbreak of nervous giggling. Harry looked over the top of Ginny's head to see Dean Thomas holding a shattered glass in his hand, and Romilda Vane looking as though she might throw something. Hermione was beaming, but Harry's eyes sought Ron. At last he found him, still clutching the Cup and wearing an expression appropriate to having been clubbed over the head. For a fraction of a second they looked at each other, then Ron gave a tiny jerk of the head that Harry understood to mean, Well—if you must._

_The creature in his chest roaring in triumph, he grinned down at Ginny and gestured wordlessly out of the portrait hole. A long walk in the grounds seemed indicated, during which — if they had time — they might discuss the match. (end of Chapter 24 HBP)_

Harry held Ginny's warm small hand in his and he felt like he had never felt before. He felt complete he was happy... not he was giddy and felt on top of the world. Because now after so long he finally knew this was the girl... no woman for him. She was the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. and then there was the creature inside him wanted more then just touching hands.

"What are you thinking about?" Ginny asked breaking through to the present

"Us, you, me" He responded simply

"Mmmhhh" she hummed "So what made you realize that you and I were good for each other?"

"I don't know... I just knew" he smiled and turned to face her

They were out by the lake the moon was bright and the stars reflected on the water the castle lights added to that.

Harry leaned down to kiss her again. Ginny pushed his shoulders down and she fell on top on him only breaking the kiss for a second.

That when he felt his pants tighten... he had never felt this before.

Ginny smiled into the kiss and straddled him and rotated her hips.

A gurgled groan came from Harry's chest up through his mouth.

"Ginny" he groaned "Love, we are outside and..." He trailed off.

Ginny sat up breaking the kiss and sat up so her heat was directed straight down on to his erection.

"Harry, you want me don't you?" She asked with a sexy smirk on her mouth

He felt a lump in his throat, the creature roared even louder

"Yes" it came out as a moan

Her smirk grew she stood up took his hand pulled him up and started back towards the castle.

In the castle they snuck through the halls until they got to the place of Ginny's destination. The Room of Requirement. The lump in Harry's throat grew. Ginny let go of his hand and paced by the wall 3 time. A door appeared and Ginny returned to Harry's side. Harry stepped forward and opened the door for her.

PLEASE READ!

I have more down but before I do I just want some feed back about whether or not I should continuing to publish it. Thanks, Jess


	2. Chapter 2: Together

A/N: Yay! Im glad it its looking good I have a couple chapter pre ready so It will take me a bit longer to publish after I get through those…. This chapter is only for mature people…

Disclaimer: I don't own HP…

Enjoy!

Chapter 2: Together

It didn't take them long to find them self's in the bed that was in the room Ginny had thought up. It was a large room clad with red and gold. But in the center of the room was what they were currently laying upon, a large king size bed with a gold canopy over it.

Harry was down to his boxers and Ginny still wore her tank, bra, and panties. Moans were coming from both of the teens at the felt over each other's body.

Harry broke the kiss "Ginny are you sure?"

He asked this as Ginny shed her tank top off and threw it on to the pile of clothes and robes that had grown.

She stared down at him as she had once again had climbed on top of him to straddled him.

"Have you ever seen a _woman_ Harry?" Ginny had ignored his question and had asked her own.

Harry couldn't speak so he shook his head no a shiver went through his body because he had never seen Ginny so… he didn't even have a word for it.

"Take off my bra Harry" she said this slowly and almost sexy.

He sat up so his face was at her neck lightly sucking it his hands roamed up her sides and towards her back. His fingers fumbled with the laches, but it wasn't long when he released her breasts.

She moved her arms so that he could remove the straps. He then threw it in to the pile of clothes. His mouth roamed down her neck to her breasts. He peaked out of one of his eyes to see that Ginny had her head thrown back as she stuck her chest out for him. Her hips moved slightly and he groaned and latched on to one of her nipples the moan sent vibrations through Ginny creating her own groan.

He took that chance to flip them around.

"Ginny I…" but trailed off, but she understood lifting her hips slightly she removed the last piece of clothing she had

"I need you" She had finished his sentence

He removed his boxers and then froze

"Birth Control" he muttered

"Shhh, don't worry I did a spell Hermione showed me" she whispered

He didn't hesitate after that. He put the head of his member against her warm entrance. It called to him. Hearing story's about how it can become painful for the woman the first time he entered slowly but steadily. He watched her face for any signs that she was in pain

She gasped and he stopped

"Hold on" she panted

He felt her shift her hips around and clench around him as she adjusted to him. She smiled up at him

"Ok" she said in a calm voice

He slowly started to thrust in and out. The speed began to increase and groan became louder.

It didn't take long at all until he felt an unknown sensation in his… stomach he thought.

"I'm almost…" Ginny moaned

He thrusted in hard one last time and they came together. He felt her walls clench around him as his seed spilt in to her.

They lay panting, outta breath. He began to slowly exit her when she wrapped her legs around his hips to prevent that

"Just let me feel" was all she said

He buried his head in to her neck sucking hard on the place were he had earlier. He smiled when he saw the red mark he left knowing it would become a little bruise. He had marked her, she was his and he knew he was hers.

A/n I know these chapters are small but its just me oening the story hopefully they will get longer as plot thickens… Reviews make me happy and make me want to work more…


	3. Chapter 3: Couple

A/N: Yay! I feel more and more excited about this story! You see I wanted to right something that actually fit in to the HP book events but was able to add my stuff. I have big plans for this story and I am excited that its getting positive reviews!

Ginny woke up with the need to pee. She lifted her head to see the black-headed boy that she loved fast asleep. His arm around her shoulders while her head was on his chest.

"Harry I need to pee" she whispered

He groaned and released her.

Harry heard her request to leave to use the restroom he released her and turned over he heard Ginny's feet padding toward the joined bathroom that was across the room. Not to long after he heard he come back and the covers move slightly to accommodate her. He felt her bare chest against his back.

The previous nights events crawled in to his mind. He turned to face her

"Gin, Love are you ok?"

"Of course I am, tad bit sore, but that's to be expected" she had a huge smile on her face and her brown eyes were twinkling with mischief

"We should probably get ready I mean no one saw us after the party and will probably be a bit… suspicious" Harry said with a matching smile on his own face.

"Or we could just spend all day in here and have fun…" she said with a smirk on her face

Harry laughed; he had never felt so care free.

"But I'm hungry and like I said a bit sore so maybe we could sneak back to the tower and change then go to the great hall for breakfast" she said

"You're a little tease"

They got out of the bed and dressed. Ginny looked at herself in the mirror in the room and gasped

"Harry you are…! Ugh!" she pointed towards the hickey on her neck but smiled so he knew she wasn't actually mad.

Harry came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He bent so his mouth was next to her ear

"I love you Ginny" he whispered

He made eye contact with her through the mirror her face broke into a sweet tender smile

"I love you too Harry" she said and turned around to face him they shared several light kisses but decided it was time to leave so people wouldn't get to suspicious when they knew that the whole school would know of there relationship by the end of breakfast.


	4. Chapter 4: Common Room

"Where have you two been" the fat lady said as the couple approached her portrait.

"None of your business" Harry mumbled "Hippogriff" he said the password

The Fat Lady glared at Harry but swung open

Nobody was in the Common Room. Harry and Ginny separated to there respected dorms after sharing a kiss, or two, maybe more.

"Oi, Mate where have you been?" Ron asked as Harry entered the room.

Harry went to his trunk, got some clean robes and supply's to take a shower

"Lost track of time" Harry mumbled and left the room to get ready for the day. For some reason he felt drained now and not as euphoric, don't get him wrong he was beyond happy… but there was something…. And he couldn't figure out what it is.

In the shower he got lost in his thoughts. What had he truly done? His rational mind said: Made love to the woman he has loved for a long time now but never admitted it. His irrational mind was saying: He had sex with his best mates little sister and he should be ashamed.

Harry went down to the Common room after his shower and was met by curios eyes of the Gryffindor's. He spotted Ginny with Hermione and Ron by the fireplace.

"Come on" Harry heard Ron whine "I wanna eat he can meet us down there"

"Or you could turn around and see that's he is right behind you" Ginny snapped impatiently with her brother.

"Toke ya long enough Harry!" Ron exclaimed

Hermione hit the back of his head "Don't be such a Git Ron!" she scolded him

Ginny smiled at Harry and held her hand out to him. He took her hand and felt a jolt of electricity go through him, then he felt very calm

'weird' he thought but couldn't speculate on it any more because Ron and Hermione started to walk to the portrait hole so Ginny and Harry followed.


	5. Chapter 5: And so it Begins

A/N: So in my attempts to make sure this story runs along well with the actual HP Books I will have excretes from the books and they will be italicized. I know that it may get annoying but its just to make sure that there are no problems…

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter…

Through out the day Harry and Ginny got many looks mostly from now very jealous girls. Ginny was sitting with the trio in the common room and was telling them how she told Romilda that Harry had a Hungarian Horntail tattoo on his chest while Ron had a Pygmy Puff, but she didn't say where.

Then June came and Ginny had become very busy with revising for her O.W.L.s, but that didn't mean they did sneak of for time together in the R.O.R. Hermione was still bugging Harry about the Half Blood Prince, and he still was having to deal with detention with Snape.

_He was finding these detentions particularly irksome because they cut into the already limited time he could have been spending with Ginny. Indeed, he had frequently won-dered lately whether Snape did not know this, for he was keeping Harry later and later every time, while making pointed asides about Harry having to miss the good weather and the varied opportunities it offered. (chap 25 HBP)_

Ron and Harry were chatting while Ginny was sitting next to Harry revising with her leg touching his. Then Jimmy Peakes tapped Harry's shoulder and handed him scroll of parchment

"_Thanks, Jimmy ... hey, it's from Dumbledore!" said Harry excitedly, unrolling the parchment and scanning it. "He wants me to go to his office as quick as 1 can!"_

Ginny's eyes widened. Harry had told her about these horcruxes and frankly they scared the shit outta her. For someone to split there soul so many times…

"_Blimey," whispered Ron. "You don't reckon ... he hasn't found ..."_

"_Better go and see, hadn't I." said Harry, jumping to his feet._

"Wait Harry" Ginny exclaimed Jumping out of her chair

Harry skidded to a stop and turned to face her. He saw her eyebrows creased in worry. He walked over to her she wrapped he arms around him.

"Harry please be careful." She whispered in his ear she wanted to ask to go but knew Dumbledore would only want Harry to come.

"I will" He said earnestly "I love you Ginny"

"I love you too" She kissed him they heard Ron groan but ignored him.

Then Harry left the Common Room

When Harry walked back in to the common room he saw Ron, Hermione, And Ginny sitting together talking.

Harry immediately told them what he was going to do and that they would need to be carful to watch for Snape and any other suspicious activity.

He grabbed his cloak, kissed Ginny, hugged his 2 best friends and gave the 3 of them the Felix Felicis, and Marauders Map. Then left to meet up with Dumbledore


	6. Chapter 6: The Tower

A/N: Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter…

Chaos broke out soon after Harry had warned them. Ginny clung to the map she had seen Harry and Dumbledore leave the grounds. Then the chaos began Hermione and Ron fighting together against some death eaters.

"How the Bloody hell did they get in" Yelled Ron throwing back a death eater "actually I can figure it out for myself, Draco he has to be behind this. Harry was right"

It must have been an hour of this… a lot of the D.A. had assembled together in the hall to protect there school and were able to defend there school as well as the could. Ginny looked down at the map and suddenly saw 2 people traveling fast toward the astronomy tower. She saw Ron and Hermione busy so she snuck around the pillars and started to head towards Harry and Dumbledore. She froze when she saw Draco enter to, but increased her pace.

She got to the bottom of the stairs in no time and heard Dumbledore's voice

"_Draco, Draco, you are not a killer."_

Ginny gasped Harry and Ron had been right she snuck up the stairs as Malfoy and Dumbledore talked. Draco didn't even hear her behind him as she crept pass him snuck in to a hiding place. She looked at the map and realized she was standing right next to Harry.

'Invisibility cloak' she thought 'but why wouldn't he make himself known to her… unless'

She felt beside her subtly so not to make to much noise she felt a hard thing at the end of her fingers and grasped the silk cloth of the cloak to put herself under it too

Harry was watching the scene between Dumbledore and Draco. When he saw a movement in his peripheral vision. It was Ginny his heart leapt but not with excitement but with fear. She soon found the cloak and brought herself under it with him.

"Body Bind" she muttered when seeing him his eyes wide with hope that she would release him… "Oh what is it again…" she must have been trying to remember the Counter curse then the death eaters appeared behind Draco

By this time Ginny realized trying to do anything but standing there would be deadly.

Dumbledore conversed with the people that had arrived calmly but you could tell the he knew he was in danger.

Then Snape entered, now if Dumbledore truly trusted him Snape would help but that didn't seem to be the case.

_'Severus ...' The sound frightened Harry beyond anything he had experienced all evening. For the first time, Dumbledore was pleading.  
>Snape said nothing, but walked forwards and pushed Malfoy roughly out of the way.<br>The three Death Eaters fell back without a word. Even the werewolf seemed cowed.  
>Snape gazed for a moment at Dumbledore, and there was revulsion and hatred etched in the harsh lines of his face.<br>'Severus ... please ..." Snape raised his wand and pointed it directly at Dumbledore.  
>'Avada Kedavra!' A jet of green light shot from the end of Snape's wand and hit Dumbledore squarely in the chest. Harry's scream of horror never left him; silent and unmoving, he was forced to watch as Dumbledore was blasted into the air: for a split second he seemed to hang suspended beneath the shining skull, and then he fell slowly backwards, like a great rag doll, over the battlements and out of sight.<em>

Ginny whimpered but dared not to make a louder noise to risk her and Harrys position.

All of a sudden she felt light headed and her knees buckled. During this she heard the death eaters retreating then Harry's yell for her and his arms wrapped around her before she hit the floor. And she blacked out.

A/N: Cliffhanger! What's going on!


	7. Chapter 7: The News

Harry watched Ginny's eyes roll back in her head.

He yelled out in frustration he wanted to run after Snape and Malfoy and kill them like they had killed Dumbledore. He heard death eaters yelling about retreat that the job was done.

But he wasn't going to leave Ginny passed out. He picked her up bridal style and carried her down the tower.

"Harry!" He heard his friends yell

He felt numb but knew he had to keep going because of the woman in his arms.

"What happened" Hermione whispered

"Dumbledore, he's gone Snape killed him" Harrys voice broke "Ginny fainted, I couldn't leave her, they got away"

"Oh Harry!" Hermione gasped

Then he realize that they were at the bottom of the tower and not far from… Dumbledore's body. Harry turned to go outside and saw the crowd around where his body must be

"I'll take her mate" Ron said holding his arms out for his sister "I'll take her to the hospital wing, don't worry"

Madam Pomfrey appeared next to them with tear stained cheeks.

"Oh Dear is she ok? Was she hit with a spell?" the matron seemed to jump in to a different mood once seeing Ginny

"She uh… Fainted after Snape killed Dumbledore" Harry muttered

"Come along Potter, Bring the girl" Poppy barked striding forward heading towards the hospital wing. You could tell she was putting on a mask at least until she was alone. Hermione and Ron stayed behind to join the small vigial that was around the fallen head master.

The dark mark still over the tower

Madam Pomfrey was fussing over Ginny and Harry stayed out of the way thinking about what had just happened… but mainly right now was focused on worrying about Ginny. She had looked fine and then she just fainted.

"I believe I know what's wrong but I would like for Miss Weasley to awake before we discuss it, which should be soon." Poppy said her eyebrows creased.

Harry waked over to Ginny, took her hand and kissed it. Poppy smiled even in dark times like these there was still love.

Ginny felt her self come back to consciousness. Her brown eyes fluttered open to met green ones.

"Harry" She croaked her throat dry.

"Ginny" he sighed happy to see her awake a slight smile touched his mouth.

"Good of you to join us" Madam Pomfrey stepped forward

"Am I ok?" Ginny asked worry coating her voice.

"Yes _you_ are" Pomfrey put emphasis on you "Miss Weasley, Mr. Potter have you two been sexually active? Oh dear that sounded…" she trailed off

A blush grew on both of the teen. But Harry answered

"Yes"

"Oh Dear" Pomfrey gasped

"Why" Ginny asked "Oh Merlin" Ginny gasped

It then hit Harry too.

"Am I..?" Ginny started but railed off

"Is she Pregnant" Harry finished

"Congratulations you two" Madam Pomfrey said with a slight sympathetic smile knowing the teens were shocked

Ginny stared at Harry as if he was going to run off, tears began to fall

"I'm so sorry Harry… I….Didn't…I" sobs cut off what she was going to say

Harry immediately jumped out of the chair he was sitting in and sat on the bed next to her wrapping his arms around her to pull her in.

"There is nothing to be sorry for Love" He said "Being pregnant is not a bad thing, Yes maybe a bit inconvenient but nothing for you to be sorry about. I Love you"

"Oh Harry I told you it would be ok because I used a birth control spell" She wailed

"If I may intervene here" Madam Pomfrey said softly "No birth control is 100% effective in both Muggle and Wizarding world"

"You see" Harry said calmly

Ginny kept crying into Harrys shoulder

There were soon sounds of foot steps coming towards the ward Pomfrey went to open the door to reveal Lupin Carrying a bloody body of Bill Weasley


	8. Chapter 8: News Revealed

**A/N Hey! Sorry for the wait... Been stressed with college and the semesters almost done and then I am taking the summer off so I can write a lot! I know this isn't to long of a chapter but its better than nothing right? Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer I don't own HP**

_Italics is excerpts from HBP_

Bill Weasley was sleeping while Mrs. Weasley and Fleur were talking with Madam Pomfrey. Mr. Weasley, Lupin, Tonks, and Moody were whispering in the corner about something. George and Fred were somewhere. Harry who was holding a sleeping Ginny was conversing with his 2 friends about the occurrences of the night. Ron handed Harry the locket.

"It was on the ground not far from his..." Ron trailed off unable to say his body

"It was open though" Interjected Hermione "It must have been the impact... here there was a note that fell out" Hermione handed him a fragment of parchment.

_To the Dark Lord_

_I know I will be dead long before you read this but I want you to know that it was I who discovered your secret. I have stolen the real Horcrux and intend to destroy it as soon as I can._

_I face death in the hope that when you meet your match you will be mortal once more._

_R.A.B._

_Harry neither knew nor cared what the message meant. Only one thing mattered: This was not a Horcrux. Dumbledore had weakened himself by drinking that terrible potion for nothing. Harry crumpled the parchment in his hand, and his eyes burned with tears._

"Harry" Hermione whispered "This is not your fault"

"I should have drunken that potion" Harry muttered

"Harry, Mate we will figure this out we always do..." Ron said but it sounded as he was trying to convince himself of this.

"I can't drag you in to this" Harry said "this is to dangerous now. I need to continue this alone, Dumbledore told me about these so that I could hunt them down and finish this war once and for all" Strength had grown in his voice.

"Harry you are such a git" Muttered a voice into his chest. Ginny had woken up hearing his little speech. "You don't honestly think you can do this alone. Seriously! Dumbledore gave you permission to tell Ron, and Hermione for a reason, did he not?" Ginny continued sitting up a bit to face Harry

"I hate to say this but my sister has a point" Ron Said and Hermione nodded

"But-" Harry started but was cut off

"But nothing Harry you will follow through with Dumbledores plan and involve Ron, Hermione and me."

But before harry could say anything about that Ron cut in

"Nah uh, no, no way, no how! I-" Ron hissed loudly but it was nearly yelled but before he could Hermione cover his mouth

"Ginny it isn't a good idea" Hermione whispered they were getting some stares from the adults

Ron's head nodded vigorously and mumbling was heard behind Hermione's hand.

Ginny stared up at Harry her eyes wide. Harry had been thinking the same thing she had just expressed.

Ginny was pregnant with his child. Dumbledore is gone and now anyone is in danger and vulnerable. The Ministry and Hogwarts will likely be under Voldemort's control soon. And Harry will be hunting Horcruxes as well as being on the run. Ginny would be vulnerable if left. He wasn't saying she was weak she was anything but weak, but that anything could happen to her... He would rather her be with him then anywhere else.

"Ginny's right she need to come" Harry said solemnly

Ron and Hermione gasped and Ginny looked surprised by Harrys words that agreed with her own.

"Muffliato" Harry said with a swipe of his wand. Hermione removed her hand from Ron's mouth. Immediately protests, and swear words were leaving his mouth.

"Harry" Ginny choked out "Are you...?" She trailed off

"Gin, They have to know to understand" Harry said wiping a tear that leaked out of her eye with his thumb "And Hermione can help you"

Ron had shut up at that point watching Harry with hard eyes.

"What did you do to her" Ron spat out

"Ron-" Hermione started calmly but with wide eyes

"He did something Hermione, What did you do to my little sister" Ron stood up and even though the muffliato spell was still in effect Ron's standing up in anger was noticeable to everyone. Harry waved his wand riding the spell away there was no way to do this privately now.

Madam Pomfrey locked eyes with Harry and then went about to her business as Mrs Weasley and Fleur had started towards the 4 teens as did Lupin, Tonks, And Mr Weasley. Harry hadn't noticed that Moody left. Fred and George appeared in the Hospital wing as though they where waiting for this moment to come in.

"Ron whats wrong?" Mrs Weasley asked concerned for her youngest sons anger.

"He" Ron spat pointing a finger at Harry "Did something to Ginny"

All the Weasley's look over at Harry and Ginny who had hide her face in Harrys chest.

"Ron how about you calm down and we will talk about this rationally" Lupins spoke up

"No Ron's right." Harry said "I got Ginny pregnant"

A/N Ohhhhh... Kinda a Cliffhanger! So I know I was told that I would be a bad idea to have Ginny and the Baby come but seriously think... Riddle would know it Harry's! And then what would happen.. Im all for writing a Sadistic kidnapping story but thats not what I wanna make this one. So that was my dissuasion. Also No I will not make this in to a Soul Bonding story. I might add a bit of stuff that would look like it is but its not... that will most likely be a different story since I get annoyed with other soul bond stories and might make my own since Im a big Harry/Ginny fic reader and writer...

Any way enough rambling! (Biggest Authors note I have done yet) Thank you for the Reviews and keep them coming! More will hopefully be up soon!


	9. Chapter 9: Surprising Reactions

**A/N: Hey, I have been getting tons of favorite emails… but kind of would like some Review Emails. I wanna know if I'm doing as good as I feel I am… well enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP**

Everyone was staring at Harry with unbelieving eyes. But then Ron made a move towards Harry but before Ron could get close enough to do any damage Fred and George ran forward and grabbed him.

Ginny had sat up at this point.

"Ron I am just as much at fault as Harry is." Ginny spat at Ron who was being restrained now by Fred a George.

Harry looked over to Mr and Mrs Weasley sheepishly. This is not how he planed on telling any one. He wanted to tell Ron and Hermione first and then sit down with the rest of the Weasley's.

Molly and Arthur were good parents and they knew that they raised there kids well. Neither of them were mad they weren't even disappointed. They knew that themselves had been very... active at school.

Molly walked over to Harry and Ginny wrapping her arms around both of the teens.

"It's ok. We will work this out" She whispered

Ron had stopped struggling after seeing this "What! Mum he got her Pregnant how can you even be ok with that!" Ron nearly screamed Fred and George was pulling him away from the bed more.

"Ronald! How dare you act like this. It is a natural thing although I am curios whether or not you used protection. I am not mad at you two cause if I was I would just become a hypocrite" Molly said

Harry was shocked at this response this was not expected. Ginny didn't seem as surprised but her eyes were wide.

"Um... Yes we did use protection and Madam Pomfrey said just like muggle protection wizarding protection is not a for sure..." Harry started to mutter and trailed off

"Mum, Dad why aren't you mad? I was so scared about how you would react I don't understand why your being so nice..." Ginny said

"Oh My dear child I mean of course i wish you would have waited but I can not be mad at something that has already happened. We just need to focus on what your going to do now" Molly said soothingly stroking her daughters long red hair. "And you dear boy don't fault yourself yes again I wish you would have waited but Arthur and I both know what its like to be in your position. Well not this exact position but-"

"Molly lets not traumatize the kids" Arthur cut in

Ginny had leaned into Molly and started to cry again Harry felt as if a small part of the weight that is already on his shoulder was lifted but there was still weight there. Hermione came and hugged Harry

"Congrats Harry you will be a great dad" She whispered in his ear

Harry stood up from the bed hugging her back "Thank you Hermione"

Lupin walked up behind Hermione "Harry do you think you could step aside with me for a small chat"

Harry nodded and made way for the corridor doors with Lupin following.

Hermione joined Molly, Fleur, Tonks, and Ginny who were talking. Ginny looked significantly happier and more relaxed.

Fred and George decided to see if it was safe to let go of their brother. But as soon as they did Ron tried to make his way toward harry and Lupin But the twins and his dad stopped him

"Ron leave Harry alone, your suppose to be his friend and all you want to do is go have a row with him!" Fred said yanking Ron back

"Son, why are you so angry?" Arthur asked

"Why am I angry! Why aren't you? She's your only daughter and my best mate knocked her up!" Ron was at the point were he was screaming "And you two I thought you would be with me in my attempts to hurt him! Why are you all ok with this?"

"What are you suggesting we do Ron? Do you really want us to go-"

"and ambush our friend-

and our little sisters Boyfriend because he got-"

"her pregnant and-"

"there trying to cope with it themselves-"

"without having to worry about us too"

"oh boo hoo ickle roniekins is going to be and uncle-"

"well so are we and you don't se us trying to murder Harry-"

"for something that both parties have to be consenting-"

"unless you are suggesting that Harry has some spell on Ginny-"

"and forced her to do this-"

"Boys! thats enough" Arthur interrupted At this point Ron had the respect to looked ashamed "Ron why be angry at something that will not be fixed with anger" Ron looked up quickly as if to say something "and there is nothing to fix here! Ron go apologize to your sister for overreacting and get over your anger and be happy for the 2 of them cause thats what they need"

Meanwhile in the hall Remus step toward Harry and hugged him.

"Although this is the most inconvenient time to have a child Congratulations Harry" Lupin smiled at his best friends son. Harry looked so much like James but acted so much like Lilly.

"You know Tonks is right" Harry said bringing Lupin out of his musing

"What do you mean?"

"I mean the fact that you wont be with Tonks cause of the fact that your a Werewolf and older than her." Harry said "its stupid! Remus just go with it"

Lupin laughed "I can here with you to talk about your predicament and you point mine out. But seriously harry you wont tell McGonagall or any of the order what Dumbledore's final order for you to do were?"

"I'm Sorry-" Harry was cut of by yelling from the hospital wing but continued "Only Hermione, Ginny and Ron know. And honestly there is nothing to talk about with this situation its going to work out" 'I hope' he finished in thought

"If there is any thing you need Harry..." Lupin trail off

"I know thank you" Harry said He wanted to get back to Ginny

"Let go back to our girls" Lupin said putting a hand on Harrys back and patting it

"Yes Lets..."

**A/N: So hopefully no one is to upset about how I handled the family's reactions. I just didn't see Arthur and Molly flipping out on them… Really would like some feedback though… Please!**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Jess**


	10. Chapter 10: Aftermath

**A/n: *Peeks out from behind Computer* Hi is there anyone still interested in this story? Well I really hope so... Anyway I am not going to sit here and make excuses for my lack of writing I just hope you enjoy what I have gotten together for you.**

**_This chapter has quite a few exerts from HBP. All of the italicized sentences are from the book. I attempted to put my own things in along with cutting the scences down cause I mean your reading my Fanfic not the Book_**

**_Disclaimer! I DO NOT OWN Harry Potter or any of the character_**

Harry and Lupin were walking back to the Hospital wing

"So you witnessed Snape..." Remus trailed off

Harrys head dropped "Yes"

Remus sigh "Oh Merlin, we need to figure out where we go from here" He looked like he was just talking to himself.

"I'm going to find him and make him pay" Harry swore

Remus didn't seem to hear him as they entered the wing.

Harry and Ginny's eyes met across the room and they smile at each other. Remus walked over to where everyone was gathere

A movement caught Harrys attention and he looked over to see Ron shuffling over with his head down.

"Um... Harry- Mate. I uh, want to say I'm sorry for how I reacted to the news" Ron stuttered

Harry was shocked but thankful that his friend had calmed down and became accepting of the situation they were in.

"It's ok Ron it is shocking news, News I haven't fully come to believe just yet" Harry admitted

"Oh..." Ron said awkwardly shifting his weight around.

Harry Scanned the now filled up Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey scurried around looking at all the injuries.

Harry nodded at Ron and walked over to Ginny who was sitting up in the bed talking to Hermione.

Harry tried to ignore the nagging sadness in his head that reminded him that tonight they lost Dumbledore.

When he reached Ginny she she extended her hand to him and pulled him on to the bed with her.

"So... _who else is dead?" _Harry hesitantly asked

_"Don't worry, none of us." _Ginny tried to soothe Harrys worry

_"But the Dark Mark - Malfoy said he stepped over a body -" _

_"He stepped over Bill, but its all right, he's alive. _See." Hermione cut in while Ginny pointed over to where Madam Pomfrey was right now talking with Fleur and fussing over Bill's bandages

"What exactly happened?" Harry asked

_"Greyback attacked him. Madam Pomfrey says he won't - won't look the same anymore. . . ." Ginny's voice trembled a little. _Harry Hugged her close to him her warm body soothing him

_"We don't really know what the aftereffects will be - I mean, Greyback being a werewolf, but not transformed at the time." Hermione cut in_

_"_Ok... well whatabout_ the others . . . There were other bodies on the ground. . . ."_

_"Neville and Professor Flitwick are both hurt, but Madam Pomfrey says they'll be all right. And a Death Eater's dead, he got hit by a Killing Curse that huge blond one was firing off everywhere - Harry, if we hadn't had your Felix potion, I think we'd all have been killed, but everything seemed to just miss us -" _

Harry looked around andsaw a lot of DA members with cuts and bruises

"I wish I would have followed Snape" Harry muttered

Ginny rubbed Harrys back "Thank you for not... I needed you" she touched her stomach "we needed you" Harrys eyes filled with tears and he kissed Ginny.

Suddenly there was a sound and everyone became silent

_Somewhere out in the darkness, a phoenix was singing in a way Harry had never heard before: a stricken lament of terrible beauty. And Harry felt, as he had felt about phoenix song before, that the music was inside him, not without: It was his own grief turned magically to song that echoed across the grounds and through the castle windows._

_How long they all stood there, listening, he did not know, nor why it seemed to ease their pain a little to listen to the sound of their mourning, but it felt like a long time later that the hospital door opened again and Professor McGonagall entered the ward. Like all the rest, she bore marks of the recent battle: There were grazes on her face and her robes were ripped. _She looked over at the four teens sitting around Ginny's bed

"How are you all" she asked_, and the spell of the music was broken: Everyone roused themselves as though coming out of trances _The next half hour was spent going into detail about the battle. Harry stayed silent and listened. Harry and Ginny explained what happened in the tower. After an argument sparked between Mrs. Weasley and Fleur that was quickly solved, then Tonks brought up the on going argument Remus and her have been going on for a while. Suddenly the _hospital doors opened and Hagrid walked in._

_The little of his face that was not obscured by hair or beard was soaking and swollen; he was shaking with tears, a vast, spotted handkerchief in his hand._

_"I've . . . I've done it, Professor," he choked. "M-moved him. Professor Sprout's got the kids back in bed. Professor Flitwick's lyin down, but he says he'll be all righ' in a jiffy, an' Professor Slughorn says the Ministry's bin informed."_

_"Thank you, Hagrid," said Professor McGonagall, standing up at once and turning to look at the group _she continued_. "I shall have to see the Ministry when they get here. Hagrid, please tell the Heads of Houses - Slughorn can represent Slytherin - that I want to see them in my office forthwith. I would like you to join us too."_

_As Hagrid nodded, turned, and shuffled out of the room again, she looked down at Harry. "Before I meet them I would like a quick word with you, Harry. If you'll come with me. ..."_

Harry Got up and kissed Ginny murmured a goodbye to the others and followed to McGonagalls new office, Cause she was the new headmistress. They got to the office and she sat down and sighed

"You have had quite a night" She said quietly _"Harry," she said, "I would like to know what you and Professor Dumbledore were doing this evening when you left the school."_

_"I Have told Remus and the others I can't tell you that, Professor," said Harry. He had expected the question again and had his answer ready. It had been here, in this very room, that Dumbledore had told him that he was to confide the contents of their lessons to nobody but Ron, Hermione _and Ginny.

_"Harry, it might be important," said Professor McGonagall._

_"It is," said Harry, "very, but he didn't want me to tell anyone."_

This went on until the other professors Came in and she gave up on it. There was discussions on the school closing for next year and was concluded by agreement to talk to the governors. The Heads also Discussed Dumbledores funeral and Harry jumped in with his opinion It was decided that the funeral would be held and then the student would go home.

When it was announced that the minister was there Harry asked to be dismissed.

_He sped down the spiral staircase and off along the deserted corridor; he-had left his Invisibility Cloak at the top of the Astronomy Tower, but it did not matter; there was nobody in the corridors to see him pass, not even Filch, Mrs. Norris, or Peeves. He did not meet another soul until he turned into the passage leading to the Gryffindor common room._

_"Is it true?" whispered the Fat Lady as he approached her. "It is really true? Dumbledore - dead?"_

_"Yes," said Harry._

_She let out a wail and, without waiting for the password, swung forward to admit him._

_As Harry had suspected it would be, the common room was jam-packed. The room fell silent as he climbed through the portrait hole. He saw Dean and Seamus sitting in a group nearby: This meant that the dormitory must be empty, or nearly so. Without speaking to anybody, without making eye contact at all, Harry walked straight across the room and through the door to the boys' dormitories._

_Ron was there fully dressed, sitting on his bed. Harry sat down on his own four-poster and for a moment, they simply stared at each other._

_"They're talking about closing the school," said Harry._

_"Lupin said they would," Ron finally spoke._

_There was a pause._

"So? Who do you reckon R.A.B is?" said Ron in a very low voice, as though he thought the furniture might be listening in. Harry lowered his head. All that had taken place around that black lake seemed like an old nightmare now; had it really happened, and only hours ago?

"I really don't know" said Harry.

Harry pulled the fake locket from his pocket, and shut his fist around it. His eyes prickled with tears. It did not matter tonight. Who R.A.B was, why there was a fake . . . nothing mattered except the end, the end of their pointless adventure, the end of Dumbledore's life. . . .

_He felt no curiosity at all about R.A.B.: He doubted that he would ever feel curious again. As he lay there, he became aware suddenly that the grounds were silent. Fawkes had stopped singing. And he knew, without knowing how he knew it, that phoenix had gone, had left Hogwarts for good, just as Dumbledore had left the school, had left the world . . . had left Harry._

He needed Ginny. Harry suddenly stood up and went to his trunk and rummaged through his belonging finding what he needed. He found it and walk to to door wordlessly.

"Where you goin'" Ron asked

"Back to the Hospital Wing" Harry said

Ron grunted back in answer and laid back in bed.

As Harry made his way back he reflected on the nights events both good and bad.

First Dumbledore was dead. That left Harry to follow through with the Horcrux hunt. Then there was the fact Ginny was carrying his child. He was going to be a father in approximately 9 months. How was this going to work? How were they going to try defeat Voldemort while Ginny is Pregnant.

He wasn't able to finish the thought cause he had just walked on to the Hospital wing and quickly found small arms wrap around him.

"I was worried you weren't coming back tonight." Ginny whispered

Harry put a finger under her chin and raised it up. And kissed he lightly but passionately oblivious to his surroundings. The action made Ginny's stomach jump.

"I'll always come back" He answered breaking the kiss "Ginny..." He started than stopped taking her hand and guiding her to the bed they sat down.

Ginny stayed silent knowing Harry would speak when ready.

"I love you, And Im immensely happy that we have created a life together even in this time of war and death. I'm hoping that this is a sign that everything will turn out." Harry had a lump in his throat.

Ginny's Eyes teared at his words

Harry chuckled "I'm sorry that this is going to sound corny but-" Harry cut himself off and got down off the bed and on to one knee. and took the velvet box out of his robe pockets and opened it "Ginevra Molly Weasley, I love you so very much, And would you please not only do the honor of mothering my child but becoming my wife, and best friend as well forever."

**Ending A/N So I think this is a Good place to end it right... right? Well any who I'll try to get more up later I am really trying to get motivated to work on my Fanfictions... Reviews help me as they do to every author on this site!**


	11. Chapter 11: Congratulations

**A/N: Heres Another! Enjoy the fluff!**

**Disclaimer: Harry potter is not own by me **

Gasps Rang out in the large room where Harry Potter had just got down on one knee and asked Ginny to marry him. Neither Ginny nor Harry cared who was around them though. Who saw, or heard his provision didn't matter to them.

Tears streamed down Ginny's face as she smiled and nodded her head head yes her voice lost. He stood up and pulled her up in to a passionate kiss.

That when she found her voice and whispered "Yes Harry, Of course."

A Sob broke them out of there bubble. Harry looked over to see many of his peers sitting up in their beds watching, Mr and Mrs Weasley, Fleur, Remus, Tonks, Madam Pomfrey, and other school officials. He smiled sheepishly. Mrs. Weasley was were the sobs were from. She quickly made her way over to the two.

Ginny Smiled up at Harry

"May I see my ring" she asked

"Of course" he took the ring out and slipped it on to her

It glowed slightly and and shrunk just a tad to fit her finger.

Ginny inspected the ring that sat on her left ring finger. I was a very simple looking ring with a gold band with and integrate design on it and one very beautiful dimond that was just the right size.

"It was my Mothers" Harry spoke "The summer I blew up my aunt and went to Diagon Alley I got curious about my families heirlooms and went to Gringotts They told me I don't have access to the Potter Family Vault till I come of age. But there was a small vault that my parents had of trinkets and thing that they didn't bring when they went in to hiding whether they put their wedding rings in there or some one else did I don't know but I took some things along and obviously one of the things I grabbed came in handy" Harry Concluded and smiled as Ginny admired the beautiful ring.

"Oh, Ginny!" Molly exclaimed and pulled her Daughter in to a hug.

Harry felt a Hand pat his back "Well done my boy" Arthur complemented

harry looked up at the man who was like a father to him "I'm sorry I didn't ask your permission-" Harry started but was cut off

"Nonsense, there is nothing to apologized for" Mr. Weasley said

Molly turned and hugged Harry

"Oh Harry that was so beautiful! And the ring is wonderful and oh my!" She was fluster and couldn't get a grasp on the right sentence. Ginny smiled as he was smothered be her Mum.

Harry again felt a hand on his back and turned to see his fathers best friend.

"Your parents would be proud Harry" Remus said pulling Harry into a hug "You are so much like your father." Remus Chuckled "I guess Sirius had a point Potter's have a red head curse"

"Now its your turn Remus" Harry looked over to where Tonks was with Ginny admiring the ring.

"Harry-"

"Remus seriously if my dad or Sirius were here you wouldn't even have time to fight they probably would propose to Tonks for you. Now suck it up and ask the woman to marry you!" Harry said a bit exasperated.

Remus didn't get the chance to reply cause Tonks bounded over and tackled Harry

"Congrats Harry!" Tonks squeezed him

"Thanks Tonks" Harry hugged her back and quickly whispered in her ear "Go talk to him i wore him do a bit more."

Tonks giggled at that and pulled away.

"I think we should call it a night bye Harry" Tonks said grabbing Remus's hand and dragging him away.

Harry turned and was surprised to see Fleur and Ginny talking.

"That's an amazing Idea! Are you sure you want to share you special day though?" He heard Ginny say and he approached her

"It would be your spacial day too. I wouldn't have it any other way." Fleur responded in her thick french tone

Harry approached Ginny and wrapped his arms around her resting his hands over he stomach.

"Oh, Harry! Fleur suggested that we should combine our weddings" Ginny exclaimed

"I thought since Bill and Ginny have the same family and we already have things arranged. You and Ginny could marry at the same time" Fleur said in an excited tone

Harry smiled "I'll do whatever makes you happy Gin"

Ginny turned around and looked him in the eyes they both knew that they would be leaving to hunt horcrux's with Hermione and Ron and it would be nice for them to have a good memory of there engagement and wedding without war interfrring

"I think it sounds like a marvelous idea" Mrs Weasley said jumping into the conversation.

"Congratulations Mr. Potter." Madam Pomfrey said walking over to them "Think it time for people to clear out though it is late and today has been a very trying day. Ms. Weasley you are free to go back to the dormitories but before you go lets go check on your little one and see how far along you are."

Madam Pomfrey began walking over to the bed Ginny had been resting in before going over to talk to Fleur. Ginny grabbed Harrys hand and dragged him along

"Let go see our baby" Ginny said

Ginny laid down on the bed and unbuttoned her robed and lifted her blouse to expose her stomach.

"So I did a kind of blood test earlier to confirm the pregnancy" Madam Pomfrey spoke as she got supplies together "Why fainted today was the cause of a high blood pressure due to the stress you were under" Madam Pomfrey put a salve on Ginnys stomach that glowed for a second and then Madam Pomfrey mumbled an incantation and waved her wand. A glow admitted from Ginny's stomach and the wand and a globe like projection appeared

"Alright so from what I see here you are... 6 weeks along... and" She moved the wand a bit over and suddenly a sound of a fast beat filled the air "There's the heart beat" Madam Pomfrey muttered some more word and the projection showed... something. Harry remembered that muggles used ultra sound machines to see their babies so right not he must be looking at-

"And here is your uterus, and there is your baby. Its heathy and has a strong heartbeat. We wont know the gender for a while."

At that point the teens had stopped hearing what the matron was saying cause they were so enveloped by the sound of there babies heartbeat.

"Harry we made that" Ginny whispered in awe as tears rolled down her face

"We did Gin" He smiled and kissed her he looked over to Madam Pomfrey "Thank you"

"Of course my dear" The Matron smiled and put her wand away making the projection disappear. She wiped Ginny's stomach and sent the teens on there way. Before they left they bid good night to everyone and left. By the time the couple had made it back to the common room nobody was there. Neither wanted to sleep alone tonight so the curled up on the couch together and fell asleep in each others arms.

**A/N: So hows my attempt to keep up with the actual timeline? Its difficult when there was no set date for the fight but I made due and Im doing well with sticking to the Pregnancy timeline too... Its difficult but I enjoy it in the end! I appreciate reviews!**


	12. Chapter 12: Time and Talking

A/n: Ok so here is another chapter! I have decided to stop italicizing for now I already have said Im adding to the story but I'm trying to add in my own word.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling I simply am playing with him ;)

All lessons were suspended, all examinations postponed. Some students were hurried away from Hogwarts by their parents over the next couple of days. Beds were hard to find in Hogsmeade because many people were staying at the village, preparing to pay their last respects to Durnbledore. Madame Maxime had shown up and threw herself into Hagrid's waiting arms. Meanwhile many Ministry officials, including the Minister for Magic himself, was being accommodated within the castle. Harry was diligently avoiding contact with any of them; he was sure that, sooner or later, he would be asked again to account for Dumbledore's last excursion from Hogwarts.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were spending all of their time together. Ginny's examinations finished, the pressure of homework lifted. She had been noticing some early signs of her pregnancy as she was going in to her 7th week. She had noticed a slight gain of weight around her hips and had been waking up running to the toilet. Along with the stress of her newly found pregnancy she was now under scrutinizing and jealous looks from her peers because of the ring currently sitting on her left ring finger. Many theorized reasons why Harry Potter was marrying her but most suspected she was pregnant or was black mailed in to it. Harry would just wrap his arm around her and kiss her making her forget what others said. They were attempting to keep her pregnancy quite for now, or at least until the were in hiding.

They visited the hospital wing twice a day: Neville had been discharged, but Bill remained under Madam Pomfrey's care. His scars were as bad as ever; in truth, he now bore a distinct resemblance to Mad-Eye Moody, though thankfully with both eyes and legs, but in personality he seemed just the same as ever. All that appeared to have changed was that he now had a great liking for very rare steaks. Fleur bragged that she could cook the meat just right for him.

Fleur and Ginny found themselves talking about the wedding a lot. Since it was going to take place On August 1 and that was almost a month away so they had a lot to plan. Harry had given Fleur some money without Ginny knowing so that way Fleur could plan the double wedding without concern of money. Ginny and Fleur had plans to go look for her dress soon. Ginny had a hunch that Harry had helped with money but decided not to bring it up.

That evening you could find the 4 of them sitting in front of the fire in the common room. Ginny was sitting on Harry's lap while he was absentmindedly rubbing her back. Ron and Hermione were sitting on the love seat with there legs touching while Hermione was reading the Evening Prophet.

"Anyone else we know die?" Ron asked Hermione, she winced at the forced toughness in his voice.

"No," she said reprovingly, folding up the newspaper. "They're still looking for Snape, but no sign ..."

"Of course there isn't," said Harry, who became angry every lime this subject came up. "They won't find Snape till they find Voldemort, and seeing as they've never managed to do that in all this time ..."

Hermione set the paper aside and leaned forwards towards Harry with a most Hermione-ish look on her face.

"Harry, I found something out this morning, in the library ..."

"R.A.B.?" said Harry, sitting up straight, moving Ginny in the process.

He did not feel the way he had so often felt before, excited, curious, burning to get to the bottom of a mystery; he simply knew that the task of discovering the truth about the real Horcrux had to be completed before he could move a little further along the dark and winding path stretching ahead of him, the path that he and Dumbledore had set out upon together, and which he now knew he would have to travel it with his friends and his soon to be bride. There might still be as many as four Horcruxes out there somewhere and each would need to be found and eliminated before there was even a possibility that Voldemort could be killed. He kept reciting their names to himself, as though by listing them he could bring them within reach: 'the locket .., the cup ... the snake ... something of Gryffindor's or Ravenclaw's ... the locket ... the cup ... the snake ... something of Gryffindor's or Ravenclaw's ...'

This mantra seemed to pulse through Harry's mind as he fell asleep at night, and his dreams were thick with cups, lockets and mysterious objects that he could not quite reach, though Dumbledore helpfully offered Harry a rope ladder that turned to snakes the moment he began to climb ...

"No," she said sadly, "I've been trying, Harry, but I haven't found anything ... there are a couple of reasonably well-known wizards with those initials - Rosalind Antigone Bungs ... Rupert "Axebanger" Brookstanton ... but they don't seem to fit at all. Judging by that note, the person who stole the Horcrux knew Voldemort, and I can't find a shred of evidence that Bungs or Axebanger ever had anything to do with him ... no, actually, it's about ... well, Snape."

She looked nervous even saying the name again.

"What about him?" asked Harry heavily, slumping back in his chair Ginny leaned back as well staying quiet but observant while she played with Harrys hair, running her hands through it.

"Well, it's just that I was sort of right about the Half-Blood Prince business," she said tentatively.

"Do you have to rub it in, Hermione? I thought we drop this? And Beside how do you think I feel about this now?"

"No - no - Harry, I didn't mean that!" she said hastily, looking around to check that they were not being overheard. 'It's just that I was right about Eileen Prince once owning the book. You see ... she was Snape's mother! I was going through the old Prophets and there was a tiny announcement about Eileen Prince marrying a man called Tobias Snape, and then later an announcement saying that she'd given birth to a -"

"- murderer," spat Harry. Ginny jump at his tone.

"Well ... yes," said Hermione. "So ... I was sort of right. Snape must have been proud of being "Half a Prince", you see? Tobias Snape was a Muggie from what it said in the Prophet'

"Yeah, that fits," said Harry. "He'd play up the pure-blood side so he could get in with Lucius Malfoy and the rest of them ... he's just like Voldemort. Pure-blood mother, Muggie father ... ashamed of his parentage, trying to make himself feared using the Dark Arts, gave himself an impressive new name - Lard Voldemort - the Half-Blood Prince - how could Dumbledore have missed -?"

He broke off, looking out of the window. He could not stop himself dwelling upon Dumbledore's inexcusable trust in Snape ... but as Hermione had just inadvertently reminded him, he, Harry, had been taken in just the same ... in spite of the increasing nastiness of those scribbled spells, he had refused to believe ill of the boy who had been so clever, who had helped him so much ...

Helped him ... it was an almost unendurable thought, now...

Ginny watched Harry at war with himself almost knowing exactly what he was thinking she wrapped her arms around his neck in attempts to comfort him, he wrapped his arm around her in response.

They continued to discuss Snape and Dumbledore for a couple more minutes then silence fell between them, each of them were lost in their own thoughts, but Harry was sure that they, like him, were thinking about the following morning, when Dumbledore's body would be laid to rest. Harry had never attended a funeral before; there had been no body to bury when Sirius had died. He did not know what to expect and was a little worried about what he might see, about how he would feel. He wondered whether Dumbledore's death would be more real to him once the funeral was over. Though he had moments when the horrible fact of it threatened to overwhelm him, there were blank stretches of numbness where, despite the fact that nobody was talking about anything else in the whole castle, he still found it difficult to believe that Dumbledore had really died. Admittedly he had not, as he had with Sirius, looked desperately for some kind of loophole, some way that Dumbledore would come back ... he felt in his pocket for the cold chain of the fake Horcrux, which he now carried with him everywhere, not as a talisman, but as a reminder of what it had cost and what remained still to do.

Ginny watched Harry lost in his thoughts. she cupped his cheek and brought his lips to her own. They were locked in the kiss for a little bit before a throat clearing interrupted them.

"Seriously?" Ron asked exasperated by all there lovey dovey rubbish.

"Yes Ron" Ginny spat back "not like anythings going to happen that hasn't already"

She stood up grabbed Harrys hand and pulled him out of the common room ignoring Ron's protests that followed them.

Harry smiled at his fiery girl. Ginny led them to the room of requirement. Harry had suspected as they hadn't had any alone time in awhile and he could already feel his excitement at the prospect of there alone time.

A door appeared and the couple entered their special room.

"Harry" Ginny breathed out "Please I need you"

Harry chuckled "Oh Love, you don't have to beg" he said his voice low and sultry "Ill always give you what you want.

Harry gently pushed Ginny on to the bed and began removing her robes and exposing her. He kissed down her body lingering over her belly and making his way all the way down to her womanhood.

"Oh, Harry" her voice husky

They spent the next several hours making love and touching each other and just soaking in the love for one another.

"I love you, Gin" Harry whispered while caressing her face.

"I love you too" Ginny whispered closing her eyes and falling asleep.

A/N: So? Good so Far? Review and I might add a chapter tomorrow depends how encouraged I feel tonight ...


End file.
